


Amazon's Crown

by donkdonknever



Category: Dragon's Crown (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mind Control, Weight Gain, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donkdonknever/pseuds/donkdonknever
Summary: Amazon finds an odd, definitely cursed tiara and puts it on. Sorceress lets her, confident that she'll be begging for help.Things don't really end up that way.
Relationships: Amazon/Elf/Sorceress (Dragon's Crown)
Kudos: 10





	Amazon's Crown

It had been a long, hard journey, but the trio of adventurers had finally done it. The Arch Demon had been slain, helping seal away the horrific Demon King until another group of cultists attempted to do so again.

And to the victors go the spoils.

“Over here! I think I found it!” Elf shouted, her eyes shining as she spied a great room full to the brim with treasure. The forgotten sanctuary was full of horrible beasts and demons, but the ancient treasures from civilizations of old were still hidden within the crumbling walls. 

Sorceress smiled warmly to herself as she sauntered over, taking a sip from a potion to heal her wounds from the fierce battle. “Excellent work back there. Now, how should we divide all this up?” She gazed upon the piles of gold and jewels, not knowing where to start. “A third for each of us is only natural, of course, but who gets first pic--”

“Me, of course.” Amazon spoke loudly, pushing both women out of the way and stomping into the treasure room, taking no heed of potential traps that Elf was looking for. “Ah, now this is a nice haul!”

“Um, excuse me?” Elf spoke up, brow furrowed in frustration. “Just why do you get first pick of the loot? I thought we all contributed to taking down that demon…”

“Do you really think that?” Amazon spoke without turning around, digging through the piles of coins and trinkets, looking for a treasure suiting of her incredible stature. “Did you not notice how many blows I took for the both of you?”

Sorceress glanced down at her dress, full of rips and tears and partially covered with her own blood. “No, actually. I didn’t.”

Amazon scoffed. “Well, maybe pay a bit more attention next time.”

Sorceress clenched her fist. Just who did she think she was? The trio of women had been adventuring for who knows how long, and this was how she was being treated?

Her frustration quickly faded away, however, realizing the muscle-bound woman’s fatal mistake. Sorceress leaned down, whispering into Elf’s ear. “You saw how many demons were in here, right? I’d wager that over half of this treasure is cursed… but let’s just keep that to ourselves, shall we?”

Elf’s mood turned around as well, smugly smirking to herself and giving Sorceress a wink of acknowledgement. 

“What’re you two whispering about?” Amazon noticed the other women scheming, but was unable to catch any of it. 

“Oh, we just talked amongst ourselves and figured that you should have first dibs!” Elf smiled the fakest smile in her entire life. “You deserve it, after all!”

“Finally, some respect!” Amazon smiled, completely unaware of her oversight. After a few more moments of digging, she finally found something that was truly worth a hero of her renown: a tiara of pure gold with bright red gemstones.

Sorceress chuckled to herself as Amazon placed the gaudy jewelry on her head, knowing full well that it was cursed to hell and back - maybe even quite literally. She’d just have to sit back and watch the curse take its effect. 

She figured that it would take a week before Amazon would be begging her to remove the enchantment. 

…

“Sorceress!” Amazon’s voice echoed through the castle halls. “Sorceress! Where are you!?”

None of the women, Amazon included, were truly prepared for the horrifying power that the tiara held. It had corrupted the muscular woman into a haughty tyrant and quickly pulled Sorceress and Elf under its enchantment as well. Both adventurers could do little more than follow the instructions of their new queen.

And she truly was queen. After returning to town, Amazon went straight to the castle. It seemed that the cursed tiara’s magic made the wearer’s words irresistible, leading to any and all to be charmed by her enchanted tongue. After just a few words of welcome, Amazon quickly took the throne from Princess Vivian, declaring herself queen of all of Hydeland.

As she ascended to royalty, Amazon quickly began to indulge in her more hedonistic pleasures of wine, food, and women. She gorged herself daily, filling her stomach to its absolute limit before topping it off with a couple bottles of wine. Then she would pleasure herself until she was hungry and the cycle repeated again. 

Amazon was huge. Long gone were the days of her being a muscular statue of a woman, in its place sat a massive pile of blubber going by the same name. The only thing recognizable about her was her head of long, wavy blonde hair and the tattoos around her tree-trunk thighs, deformed by the sheer onslaught of flab. She had long since forgone any sort of clothing, save for the cursed tiara and thousands of coins worth of gold and jewels, of course. She figured that all of her subjects should view her jiggly glory in full view. It was a miracle that she was still mobile, if barely. It seemed that her hard-earned muscle was still there buried beneath all her blubber… and there were plenty of maids at the ready to help her along if she stuffed herself one turkey too many.

Her belly was where a considerable amount of the fat from her many feasts ended up. It was a massive, single-rolled apron of pure blubber, resting on the floor in front of her even as she sat on her throne - which had been replaced with a couch capable of holding her absurdly wide hips. It quietly gurgled and growled, dutifully churning everything she devoured into even more soft, doughy flab on her massive frame. There was constantly a maid tending to it, sinking her oiled hands deep into the jiggly blubber to keep Amazon’s skin soft and supple.

Resting on top of the massive slab of flab that was the queen’s behemoth of a belly was her chest. Each heavy tit was nearly twice the size of her own head, jiggling and wobbling with every movement she made. Each one was capped with a wide, sensitive nipple - something that Amazon made very clear to the girls assigned to pleasure her. Beside her chest were her arms, thickened up to the point that nobody in the castle - or the town for that matter - could wrap their arms around. Soft, heavy fat on her upper arms wobbled as she brought more food to her insatiable maw. Her chin grew a twin and doubled again, though it was hard at work on building up another. 

Though Amazon’s bust was impressive and her gut was bigger than any in the kingdom - save for one - the true majesty of the tyrant queen of Hydeland was her glorious behind. Amazon was always a bottom-heavy woman, but her rapid weight gain only exaggerated her pear shape. Each massive ass cheek was wider than any of her maids were tall, requiring custom made furniture just to fit her enormous rear. They served as the softest, most comfortable cushions as she rested on the finest imported silks in the land. Her gargantuan ass melted into her vast hips, which were almost too big to fit through the doorways in the castle. They were supported by incredibly thick thighs to match as well, coated with enough blubber for a maid’s entire forearm to be buried in warm fat.

Her former adventuring partners had been turned into her most loyal subjects. Elf was given the prestigious role of becoming the queen’s bed - and as such was constantly fed countless feasts of the most fattening, calorie filled foods. She quickly exploded in size, her blob of a belly being the biggest in the castle. It nearly filled the entire room with plush, billowing blubber. It was as incredibly soft as well, with more than enough room for all of Amazon’s royal mass as well as her entire harem of plump girls, which most notably included--

“Sorceress! Your queen is calling for you!” Amazon shouted again, her voice having grown huskier thanks to the blubber surrounding her throat. She was getting quite impatient as she waited for her favorite maid to please her. She was unused to having to wait for a minute for anyone to arrive and tend to her needs. She was a queen, after all.

After several more seconds, Amazon opened her mouth to shout for Sorceress again until she heard footsteps approaching - along with a familiar sloshing. “I’m so sorry for the delay, my queen!” Sorceress apologised, “Today’s milking session went on longer than expected… please forgive me!”

Sorceress was among the first enthralled by Amazon’s curse, and had plumped up along with her. She was nowhere close to her size, of course, but the queen made sure her favorite cow and member of her harem was nice and chubby. Or maybe a bit more than chubby.

Sorceress had always been an incredibly busty woman, but the added weight she put on only accentuated that. Her tits were gigantic, bigger than Amazon’s own incredible pair. Each massive mammary sagged down to her hips, and were too big to hold with both hands. They jiggled with each step, making noise as the sweet milk inside sloshed around. The rest of her body hadn’t escaped unscathed, but her chest was the focus of much of her gain. Her belly had grown from plump to chubby to full on fat, though not many knew this because of how her tits completely obscured her middle. 

Gone were her old favorite robes, replaced instead by a few scraps of expensive fabric from across the ocean. Though it kept her decent enough, her nipples were so large that her wide, sensitive areolas were left exposed to the cool castle air. She didn’t mind, of course. It was what her queen wanted her to wear, and she would wear it with pride… even if she did have to get it resized every few weeks.

“Hmm…” Amazon rubbed her flabby chin. “I’ll forgive your tardiness just this once, then. I certainly do enjoy your milk.”

“Oh, thank you so much, your majesty!” Sorceress was almost in tears at the generosity of her mistress. “But… it is time for your wine, is that not why you called me here?”

Amazon grunted in acknowledgement, letting Sorceress know that it was indeed her wine time. She climbed onto what little free space there was left on the queen’s throne, and then onto her massive blob of a belly. The queen groaned softly at the feeling of someone so heavy squishing down on her engorged stomach, but it was a comfortable sensation.

Once Sorceress was finally situated between Amazon’s cleavage, she leaned down and retrieved a massive jug of wine from one of the maids. Smiling smugly to herself, the queen tilted her head backwards. 

Leaning forward on her knees, Sorceress’s tits were dangling just above Amazon’s mouth. Taking the bottle of wine, she poured it down her cleavage into the queen’s greedy gullet. It was one of Amazon’s first requests as queen, and she made sure to make it a daily occurrence. There was nothing she loved more than watching her formerly snide adventuring partner be turned into a fountain of wine, using her jiggly tits as the fountain. It also helped that she would often get a few droplets of sweet milk along with it.

This continued for a good while, with three entire jugs of wine bloating Amazon’s belly. Though it was still coated in a thick layer of jiggly blubber, the swelling inside was obvious to all. When she was done, she wiped her mouth with her flabby arm, licking her lips. “Mmm. Good. You can get off now.”

Sorceress did as she was asked, carefully climbing off of the sloshing stomach. The dutiful servant watched on as Amazon slowly stood up, her couch of a throne practically sighing in relief. She slowly scratched her belly as she yawned. “Nothing better than a good nap after a dozen gallons of wine. I expect all of you to be in my chambers.” 

She sauntered away towards her blob of a bed, with Sorceress following close behind. She hoped she could help please her queen even more...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by https://twitter.com/countzio


End file.
